


Pool Boy

by Anonymous



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Anal, Begging, Clearly morally dubious, Exhibitionism, Henry is a horrible flirt- he did this on purpose, Henry's 15 & Ray's in his 30s, Holiday in Greece, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Vouyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ray makes 3 mistakes and Henry picks up a dangerous habit
Relationships: Henry Hart/Ray Manchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136
Collections: Anonymous





	Pool Boy

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so they'll be some mistakes. Its Anonymous cause this is kinda experimental for me but don't be afraid to comment- I'll still pop in to read them

Ray had accidentally bought a house in Greece. He had done it after an argument with a stranger about something he had now forgot. He had clearly lost but rather than face defeat he had gone through the, then logical, decision to spite the stranger by buying the white stone monolith said party had intended to buy for their wife. It was a nice place- unlike some of his other mistakes this one sat on a chalk stone cliff with a covered pool that faced the sea. All that was a mistake 

That pool is honestly what he swears will be the death of him, he was never a fan of water. This whole expanse of luxury was nice for a few minutes but he still had his heart set on the man cave. He decided to sell it; the Greek authorities told him he couldnt. The method of purchase and sale needed him fo inhabit the residence for ten days before it could be given to the next owner. He decided to stay for just three. That was another mistake.

He didn't want to pass up the chance at a vacation from the superhero life, but it was one he couldn't afford so he had negotiated just three days instead of ten. He had Schwarz to deal with the small going on- plus he wanted to hang out with Henry: hero-sidekick bonding. That was also another mistake.

Henry had developed a weird habit while they were here. It was nothing major- it didn't interfere with the time and activities Ray had set up for bonding time around the mansion granted there wasnt much to do in the area what with it being just a plain suburb surrounded by a few romantic restaurants. It was Henry simple going for a swim in that pool almost two- three times a day while Ray pop on some sunglasses, sunbathe in the heat or entertained himself otherwise on his phone, Ray really liked the water but he didn't want to swim. The weird habit was just what he did after the swimming, or rather during.

Ray's invitation to Henry wasn't an invitation per say but rather him just asking Henry to get in a plane during a mission, that just ended with them touching down here in Europe and Ray just deciding not to go back so they didnt have spare clothes. This meant Henry didnt have trunks. This meant Henry would decide to go swimming naked. This meant thirty something year-old Ray would sit and watch his fifteen year-old sidekick swim naked in the pool and pretend like he was doing something else to try and hide his very obvious erection. So yeah, Ray really didn't want to go swimming.

What was particularly frustrating to Ray's very apparent moral decay is that he could swear Henry wanted him to look. The kid would make the constant effort of using the pool side steps that were directly in his peripheral vision that was hidden away by the dark lenses he wore. He would crawl over those steps with an almost cat like grace, Ray's breath in his throat when he could do nothing but stare at the crystalline droplets race past his pale lithe form. Every divot and bend carved by just a few years of crime fighting with Ray it sent a shiver down his spine. 

Today was no different. Naked. Pool. Climb out. This time however Henry had left his towel on the lounge chair that was, much to Ray's dismay, next to him. Ray felt an uncomfortable turning in his stomach as he watched Henry march over- his cute little cock slightly bouncing as even trying to wave Ray over. Ray kept his head straight and hoped the sunglasses were dark enough for Henry to not noticed he was peeking through the corners of his eyes

"You've been spending way too much time in that pool Henry." Ray had raised the leg facing Henry to hide his arousal.

"Its the great length to swim laps in. You sure you dont try it out." The innocent character of Henry's smile was a painful reminder of just how far Ray was letting these thoughts take him. Henry was still a kid, a kid that probably didnt realise that his mentor was a huge pervert. 

"Nope. Plus, I got get colour on me- I have a date tonight and I cant deny her the chance to see me at my best. That doesnt matter though cause you still need to put some pants on.

"We've got those bed sheet togas we made. I'm cool."

"I meant when you swim."

"Nah. It's a heated pool. Why would a I do that," For the sake of my sanity? It was on that note that Henry wrapped the towel around his waist and headed back into the house. "I'm gonna go video chat with Jasper and check out what's going on back home. Good luck on your date."

______

The date was a disaster.

The woman by all accounts was great. Amazing personality- the little language barrier they had was quickly overcome and when Ray snuck out after their one night stand he felt a small tinge of guilt. He had just needed something to take his mind off Henry and while he had enjoyed their evening it still wasnt it.

Ray had felt himself almost go insane when he was with the woman. When he kissed her her cherry lipstick and floral perfume felt like it should have been like the rich aloe shampoo that Henry had started using when they moved in. Her soft round shape felt too delicate under his hands and he felt like it should have been the tight toned muscles that would line Henry's body. When he had pulled her thighs apart to enter her it just didnt feel tight enough- not like he would have imagined Henry would have been. That sweet small pucker would have clenched around his dick like a vice and the thought of it even now made Ray stir in his pants when he climbed the steps to enter the kitchen.

Throwing the keys on the counter he reached into the fridge for a cold bottle of water- maybe he should just head upstairs for a shower and another fap session would get rid of this problem. Not before, it seems, he turned of the TV he heard playing in the next room- maybe Henry had left it on and fallen asleep on the couch.

The room was dark except for the large cinematic TV that was playing an old talk show interview he hosted shirtless as Captain Man. He was behind the couch that faced the TV and was about to walk over to wake Henry up when he heard it. The unmistakable sound of a small moan that immediately froze him in this tracks

At first he was confused thinking maybe Henry was having a bad dream but then that wouldnt explain the wet sounds and sharp breaths that followed. Oh my go-

"Mhmmm.... oh fuck- fuck! Harder, Ray. Harder." He felt his blood chill. That was definitely Henry's voice. Was- was Henry jerking off to his interview?

"Ah, ah, ah." The moans continued as well as the lewd wet sounds of Henry's hand up and down his shaft. Ray could move, his feet felt like concrete and he the room already had the tell tale smell of sweat and sex that hinted just how long Henry had been at this. He didnt know what to do.

He could tell by the small movement of the couch that Henry wasnt just moving his hand up and down. Ray's imagination about what else was going on went wild. Was he thrusting into his hand- of thse small slim hips just desperately jerking and twitching. Or, or maybe he was fingering himself. Just the idea of the that- Henry's fingers just disappearing deep into himself and- slick and shiny with lube, just rocking back and forth on them until he brought himself to climax...

  
"Ngghh. Ray. Ray. Raaay... I'm com- coming. Shit. Fuck, yes. Uuh." The sigh of satisfaction was enough to shake Ray out of his stupor. He had to get out of here before Henry realised what just happened.

____

Lying awake that night staring at his ceiling Ray's head was still reeling. He had sat at the foot of his bed to hold his head in his hands to try and stop the world from spinning before he decided to just throw himself back in fatigue. Henry was, was... to him?! I mean as if he didnt feel like he could hold himself back enough this would be it. It was a call to act though, just because it's what Henry wanted it didnt mean he was allowed- the kid was even legal yet.

He heard the door slowly open and saw Henry walk in. If it was possible Ray felt his heart beating faster, it was almost painful at this point. Then again a heart attack at this point wouldnt be such a bad idea.

"Uhm. Hey Ray- you awake?" No. "Yeah."

"Can we talk?" No "Yeah."

"So. I know you walked in on all of that earlier..." No "Yeah." Ray was now very aware that Henry had full view of the tent in his pants. There was an awkward silence between the two of them as their eyes met and they both seemed to realise the weight of the situation.

Henry slowly approached Ray, the silk toga sheet still tightly wrapped around his waist. He boy slowly approached in silence until he was standing to his left, slowly sinking into the mattress to sit beside him. Ray was still on his back but he was watching with an unshiftin gaze at what Henry was trying to do- the only light source was the triangle of light that shone in through the open door and illuminated half of Henry's face. What is he trying to get at? As if he was reading his mind. Henry reached his hand to Ray's zipper, his hand hovering slightly -probably questioning his own actions- before he brought it down to cup at Ray's erection through his jeans.

He could hear a small gasp escape Henry's lips when he did this. His shock however did nothing to affect his actions as Henry starting to slowly move his hands in a slow up and down motion to try and massage Ray through the fabric. The steady inexperienced movements were littered with the occasional grip around his cock. It was almost as if Henry had a childish wander to just touch and explore him with curios runs and clasps before he decided to hold onto Ray's zipper. "Can I..."

"Yeah, go ahead kid." Ray hadn't noticed how laboured his breathing had become. Henry slowly pulled his zip down, with his penis immediately springing up due to lack of underwear. Ray could just feel how small Henry's hands felt as the travelled his length compared to any of his partner. He could just see those nervous hands have trouble wrapping all the way round to fully be handle handle it. That's when he noticed Henry climb off the bed to kneel between his legs.

Ray immediately sat up. Henry looked him with wide pleading eyes that shone too brightly in the dark. Before he could see anything his say anything he saw Henry latch his lips around the head. The warmth and click of saliva like a bolt of electricity.

  
He could feel the rough edge of that tounge against his sensitive skin. It was just moving up and around, occasionally rubbing against his slit to just lap at the pre come that was there. This continued for a few minutes before Henry came of with a lewd pop, pulling back to give his penis a few good pumps before diving back in- this time trying to move all the way down.

Ray focused on the buffs and groans of breath as Henry tried to move fit as much of his cock into his small mouth. The warmth and pull as he bobbed his head and up down in earnest determination felt amazing. Henry's hand still sat at the base and was twisting and pulling to also try and cover as much as possible. Ray could just feel the tip of his member graze the back of Henry's throat more and more often, and how whenever the boy would gag it would just massage and moved against him. All the meanwhile just moaning and moaning like Ray was the best thing he had ever put in his mouth and it the adult could just feel it make his toes curl. Henry finally managed to make it about two third of the way before he quickly had to pull back, hacking. The trails of glistening saliva that ran down his chin and neck almost matching the spot that ran down his dick. It looked so good on him that it made Ray just feel his testicles draw back.

He reached over to brush Henry's cheek. "You're just so adorable you know that." Henry's response was only a bright res flush that reached the tips of his ear. Breathtaking. Ray ran his hands through those delicate light locks, watching the boys eyes flutter close and he swears he almost purrs. That's maybe what makes him give it a nice sharp tug, just to test the waters. Imagine his joy when he sees Henry, eyes immediately caught by the small twitch underneath that thin sheet draped across Henry.

He pulled Henry over to his dick again. Almost ecstatic when he immediately felt Henry take him down again. This time the blow job was done with more bravado. Starting with Henry now licking and circling his tounge- once evening driving Fay mad by running his tounge alone the underside of his cock. Ray not so much guiding him as he was occasionally holding him down longer to feel that throat just hand on to him. Ray finally came when he felt Henry faltered and scraped his teeth against his dick when he pulled up. The feeling like pins and needles. 

  
Henry lapped and sucked every last drop of his come. Swallowing it with a final deep moan. Oh the kid moaned like a pornstar. "I've always wanted to do that." He smiled, running his tounge alonge his lower lip. Ray hypnotised by that small pink tentacle of flesh. Henry slowly pulled up to sit next to Ray leaning in close to his face. Ray pulled him info a deep kiss, tasting himself. He wanted his fervent and pent up passion to show just how much the kid had driven him made. He bit down in his lip, enough to almost draw blood. Henry finalled pulled back for air with a bright cheeky smile.

"I always knew you liked me."

"Yeah?"

  
"I could see how you stared the first time we came here. Fuck. You have no idea what that did to me."

"You're too hynotising not to look at."

"I was waiting for you to come back. On the sofa- I wanted you to fuck me, before we had to go back," Damn "I dont want to be able to sit down when you're done with me Ray." Henry dove in for another kiss, holding tightly onto Ray's shoulders as he did.

"So all this was on purpose?" Ray felt his hands glaze over Henry moving to pinch and twist at a nipple on the way down before settling on his hip and the other stroking Henry swollen dick. Squeezing at the base.

"Ye-yeah. Mhm."

"That's a very naughty thing to do Henry. Bend over."

Ray pushed Henry over his knee. He just loved that beautiful that ass. He was hoping to watch his swallow his dick today but he doubted Henry would even be ready for that just yet- he would just have to get creative. He massaged his hands up and down on the soft flesh goosebumps travelling up his skin when he felt the lube that was seeping out of the cleft "You have no idea how crazy you've made me in just these past two days."

He brought his hands down in a sharp crack across both of his cheeks. Relishing in the surprised squeal of pain from Henry, "Ray! What the hell?"

"I dont like being played like that Henry." Ray followed that statement with two more violent slaps. Each time Henry let out a sharp cry, trying to wriggle away but Ray's hand on his lower back keeping him down. Ray just loved how rosy and bright red they turned if he could just bend over and bite down on the sensitive flesh.

"I'm.. s-sorry. It won't happen again." Henry ragged and tired breaths almost threw him off he was a little worried that he might not be into it. He could still feel the stiff penis poking into his leg as encouragement so he just let Henry take a break for now as he rubbed him. His hands would 'accidentally' travel down to pass a finger past Henry's hole and he could just feel it flutter in excitement. He's so open

"Yeah I hope you wont." He gave him two last slaps, hoping the static of the pain would distract him enough that he couldnt feel Ray slip two of his fingers into That ready little pink hole.

"Ah! Ah! R-r-r... I'm so... full. It's too much."

  
Ray quickly pumped his middle and forefinger into Henry, loving just amazing he felt. Oh he was gonna live doing more of this. Especially of Henry continued with those moans and cries. He curled his fingers hoping to catch that sweet spot in Henry.

"Uhhhhhh. Yes, ah. Ah.... Ray. I'm coming. Im coming."

With a sharp cry Henry spilled white hot ropes of sticky come. They spilled all over his chest and Ray's leg. Hoping to drive him further Ray continued to pump his fingers against his tender flesh until it was almost paintful- stopping when the boy could not beg him anymore.

With a finally satisfied pop he pulled his fingers out. Turning Henry over to pulled into one last deep kiss

  
"Wanna go for a shower?"


End file.
